A strange dream
by Yami-the-anime-lover
Summary: I had a strange dream one night about a family of frightening yet intriguing spirits, some Dragonlance series like adventurers, a dragon, her young, and a teenage girl who's life is touched by them all. Read to find out more sorry for crappy summery
1. Character profileinfo

One night I had a _very _vivid dream which seemed to take place in the dragon lance world. I have no idea how I remembered all of the details, but as soon as I awoke, I wrote it down. After reading it to a few friends, they said I should post it on a fanfiction site. Sorry if you don't like it, but this is my first posted piece, so I'm new to this. The story is in first person, so don't be too frustrated by the tenses.

This dream is sort of confusing, so let me explain the main character.

Name:Allisabeth Anne Woresmith

Age: 14

Height: 5ft 7in

Weight: 98lb

Complection, a little tan, but not orangey

Hair: milk chocolatey brown, comes to the middle of her back

Eyes: a blue grey color with an orange, soundwave shaped ring aroung her pupil, and a perfectly circular, navy ring around her iris.

Clothing at the begining: Medium wash jeans with a bit of fraying at the bottem of the pantlegs, an aqua/blue longsleve shirt with long sleves, and grey converse sneakers.

Adventureing outfit: An earthy brown shirt which comes down just above the knees, a light brown bely which sits on an angle, some brown, hide like fabriced boots which come halfway up the shins, a cream headband which has brown spots on it, and a cream shirt with a neckline which scooped slightly down, and had sleeves which were so long that they went just past the tips of her fingers.

Ball gown like dress: The top was like a creamy peasant blouse , a long brown skirt which is less than an inch from the ground with bits of cream accenting it, a bow of a deep brown that wraps around the bottem of the shirt and the top of the shirt to make a ribbony belt, brown ballet flats, and the same hairband as in her adventureing outfit.

If you want a profile for any of my other characters, just message. Also, if you have any ideas of what to add in the future (just because the story is about a dream I had, doesn't mean I can't send the characters on more daring adventures) I'd be happy to recieve your input.


	2. Chapter 1

I quickly walked across the grassy lawn to the house reported to have the best chance of being 'attacked' next. It was very dark. Unaturally dark. A night which the spirit siblings play. I walked in saying I was comeing with house warming gifts, since the family had just moved in. I survayed the family as we sat on a read leather bench which practically wrapped around the whole attic, making it feel like anouther room. A man, an older teen, a pre-teen and a kid who looked about five were all who were yhere. All of them were male. I made small talk until I sensed a presence. A female presence. Watch out I yelled, pulling the youngest off of the couch as a Translucent figure came through the dense fabric. the oldest sister in the spirit sibling's group. The spirits appear many shades of gray, with pierceing red eyes, to those who have the ability to see them. But hardly anyone can. That's why I'm here. To hopefully protect people from whatever the spirits want. "Run" I yelled as I prodded at them. "Ask questions later" I added. We hurried down the stairs and I sent the family out the door. The oldest member hesitated at the door. "Will you be all right?" I assured him I'd be fine, I just needed to trap her. The spirit girl smirked at me as I backed into the doorway of the small glass patio. I closed the doors on either side, incloseing her in a patch of light, contained in the small, glass box. "Wait 'till my brother comes, the one with the black eyes. He'll get me out of here" I stared at her for a split second in disbelief. The one with the black eyes was a myth. It was said that he was just like the other spirits, but had black eyes in spirit form instead of red like the rest. As soon as I had blinked, he was freeing her from her isolated prison.


End file.
